


Ravio's Triforce

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, Self Confidence Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: Ravio feels he is a disgrace and failure to the triforce of courage. He doesnt even want to look at his hand when he feels it tingle with the return of Lorule's triforce.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Ravio's Triforce

He had just assumed, they had all just assumed. He was Links counterpart so obviously he would have the Lorulian triforce of courage, just as Hilda would get wisdom like Zelda. It was a matter of great discontent for Ravio. Sure you could say that leaving your home with no way back to search for help was courageous. Or going against your princess, the only friend you've ever known, the closest thing to a sister he had ever known, to stand for what you felt was right was brave. However, Ravio didn't feel this way, when he looked back at his actions. He might have made the smart decision, but he felt like the holder of the triforce of courage would have stood and fought. He should have found a solution worthy of a knight.

Watching the triforce return to Lorule he could see the princess’s hand begin to glow silver. He couldn't see the mark that surely had formed underneath her long satin gloves, but he knew this was the time of truth. He felt his throat constrict. He didn't want to see the triangle mock him on the back of his hand. He almost thought it would be better if his hand stayed blank, but a tingling sensation made him doubt that that would be a possibility. He looked down not in a show of courage but just wanting to get it over with, like pulling a bandaid off. He was resigned to his fate.

He chokes back a manic sound. Something between a laugh and a sob.

The triangle lays on his hand like ink, perfect edges so clean it almost looks unnatural. in a way it is unnatural his manic mind supplies.

It's not pointing in the right direction.

It's not.

“It's not courage,” he giggles, eyes wide and wet.

Face breaking into a wide smile, he laughs out louder, “it's not courage.” The tears fall in relief as he raises his hand up high to stare. He must be quite a sight to the princess. His face is drenched in tears, as he's laughing like a madman, but he couldn't care less. It isn't courage. He had made the smart choice. He had made the wise choice, because he has the triforce of Wisdom shining on his hand. Wiping away the tears with his other hand he realizes it makes sense. He was the wisdom to Links courage. They were counterparts, two sides of a coin. Despite being counterparts they had their differences and those differences complimented the other’s virtues. The insight is overwhelming.

"It's not courage," his voice is quiet from crying as he whispers it again. He can feel a sense of peace wash over him as he lowers his hand to cradle it to his chest, a gentle smile on his lips. 

He had done exactly what he should have.

He wasn't a failure.


End file.
